


Day 12 - Pillow Talk

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [13]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: Work-life balance is important.
Relationships: Preston Garvey/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Day 12 - Pillow Talk

After June and Preston finish cleaning themselves up and return to bed, she sprawls out, casually draping her leg over Preston's, and fans herself. "God, sex is messy when you do it right. And we definitely do it right."

He chuckles and tucks her into his side, running his fingers through her short hair. "Glad to be of service."

Her head snaps up; that reminds her. "Speaking of service, I got word tonight that Tenpines' turrets are acting up and they need me to -- " She gets no further; Preston is tapping a finger against her lips.

"Babe, we talked about this," he tells her in that rare tone that brooks no argument. "No settlements in the bed. Even I have limits."

June tries to counter that this isn't settlement talk, just a discussion of tomorrow's plans, but Preston massages just the right spot on her neck and he's got her back to loose-limbed and happy.

She changes the subject to their newly obtained issue #10 of _Astoundingly Awesome Tales_ , and they sleepily debate whether the giant insects could win against the fishmen until they drift off.


End file.
